thebiogateroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Bounty System
Purpose After the Zaphian War with the Cruxis Angels against the Zaphian Knights, a bounty system was put in place mainly to round up the reminiscences of the war. However, the cities agreed it was also a good way to catch those committing crimes and running to other cities or for a call for help. However this system can by flawed including a hack by Subaru Hoshikawa as Rockman to change Aki Izayoi and Yusei Fudo's bounties. There was also the fact that there were a few bounties created by Carly Nagisa and Yukiko Amagi to find and capture loved ones while they were Dark Signers. Flyers These are flyers that were placed in the bounty system as calls for help or anything anyone needs. Flynn Scifo Looking For: Strong warriors from other worlds. Amount: -- Wanted By: -- Paid By: -- Claim Reward At: Flynn Scifo / Zaphias It's been three months since the Zaphias was attacked. I, Flynn Scifo, Commandant of the Knights, am searching for help to stop Omega, a man responsible for attack Zaphias. I have a feeling he is not alone or we will need help stopping him. Unknown Looking For: Female to play with and spend time together Amount: Best Offer~ Wanted By: No deadline for you, dearie~ Paid By: Me, of course! Claim Reward At: Kefka / Kefka's Tower Looking for a lovely dove to spend some quality time with me in my lovely tower. Must have a love for clowns and a wonderful sense of humor. Genis Sage Looking For: Raine Sage aka "Sis" Amount: -- Wanted By: No deadline Paid By: Younger Brother Claim Reward At: Tower of Salvation Ruins In desperate search of older sister, Raine! She's been missing for months now and I'm really worried about her! I know Sis is in this world I just don't know where! Please help me! Edna Mode Looking For: Heroes and Adventurers Amount: No money my darling but you will get a nice new and improved suit maid by me. Wanted By: No deadline Paid By:Edna Mode Claim Reward At:Edna’s Mansion Reason: Well the reason why I have this up is to advertise for the heroes in this world. For you see I have made a lot of suits for heroes in my world. If you want it bullet proof I can do that. You have special ablities I can make it so that the suit actually help make those abilities more special. By the time I’m finish making you a outfit it would take nothing short of a major explosion to cause any damage to those clothes. Though I do have to say that I do not do capes, if you want to know why I can give you a lot of reasons but like I said NO CAPES! Iriphos's Most Wanted List These are criminals wanted by the various cities in Iriphos. Neo Domino City Name: Jack Atlas Amount: 50,000 DP Wanted: Alive -- For Questioning Paid By: Sector Security Claim Reward At: Sector Security HQ Reason: Evading capture, assaulting officers, and aiding and abetting the escape of Aki Izayoi Name: Kenshin Himura Amount: 50,000 DP Wanted: Alive Paid By: Neo Domino Sector Security Claim Reward At: Neo Domino Sector Security Main Headquarters Reason: Subject wanted for Interference of official business, aiding in criminal escape, assaulting a sector security officer and alluding capture. Subject is preferably alive for full reward, however the subject is known to be a master swordsman so approach with caution. If the result is in accidental death, the bounty will only be paid in half of the reward shown. Name: Unknown at this time. Tips will be rewarded! Currently referred to as "Blue-Haired Man" Amount: 25,000 DP Wanted: Alive -- Wanted for Questioning Paid By: Sector Security Claim Reward At: Sector Security HQ Reason: His face has not been seen, but he is known to have long blue hair. Any further information that leads to his capture will be rewarded. He caused a disruption and set off live ammunition in a neighborhood. He also has stolen a D-Wheel from the storage center. This unknown man is considered to be armed and dangerous. Safe recovery of the whereabouts of the stolen D-Wheel will result in a boost in reward, but that boost cannot be doubled with that of the Armored Man's reward. Name: Unknown at this time. Tips will be rewarded! Currently referred to as "Armored Man" Amount: 50,000 DP Wanted: Alive -- Wanted for Questioning Paid By: Sector Security Claim Reward At: Reason: Wanted for a potential arson and assault in the Satellite District. Also known to be involved in the theft of a D-Wheel from the storage center of Sector Security HQ. Has been seen with a weapon, and is to be considered armed and dangerous. Safe recovery of the whereabouts of the stolen D-Wheel will result in a boost in reward, but that boost cannot be doubled with that of the Blue-Haired Man's reward. Name: Unknown at this time. Tips will be rewarded! Currently referred to as "Ramen Thieves" Amount: 60,000 DP Wanted: Alive -- Both must be present for reward Paid By: Sector Security Claim Reward At: Sectore Security HQ Reason: Wanted for the theft of ramen and a major disturbance near Poppo Time. They summon Duel Monsters at will and after various vigilantes fought them, they were clearly still holding up. They are considered to be very dangerous and only to be approached with utmost care. Name: Magnius the Pyroclasm Amount: 60,000 DP Wanted: Dead or Alive Paid By: Sector Security Claim Reward At: Sectore Security HQ Reason: Murder. Considered armed and dangerous. Name: Twilight Pronyma Amount: 30,000 DP Wanted: Alive Paid By: Sector Security Claim Reward At: Sectore Security HQ Reason: Aiding and abetting a felon. Considered armed and dangerous. Zaphias Name: Yuri Lowell, Vigilante, Traitor of Life Amount: 1,000,000 Gald Wanted: Dead or Alive Paid By: Zaphias Council Claim Reward At: Zaphias Castle Reason: Death of 30 knights, Kidnapping of the Royal Successor, Leading the Enemy towards Zaphias. Name: Estellise Sidos Heurassein Amount: 2,000,000 Gald Wanted: Alive Paid By: Zaphias Council and Royal people Claim Reward At: Zaphias Council Reason: Last Royal successor, Last wielder of the powers of the child of the full moon, Next in line for the throne. Name: Kratos Aurion, Traitor to Heaven Amount: 500,000 Gald Wanted: Dead Paid By: The Royal People Claim Reward At: Mordio Mansion Reason: Leading an army of angels, being an angel, false blame on the death of knights Name: Yusei Fudo Amount: 20,000 Gald Wanted: Alive Paid By: The Zaphias Council Claim Reward At: Zaphias Castle Reason: Suspected of being an angel of Cruxis and for murder. Is wanted for questioning and possible convictions of other unknown murders. Should he resist, Yusei is to be killed. Inaba Appearance: A man with greyish-silver hair and some sort of Egyptian artifact he brought with him. Name: Marik Ishtar Amount: 50,000 Yen Wanted: Dead or Alive Paid By: The Inaba Police Claim Reward At: The Inaba police department. Reason: This man. Also known as "Marik Ishtar" Is wanted for supposedly 'summoning' some sort of giant golden bird. the bird caused damage to the city three months ago. If you find this man he could be armed and dangerous. Approach at your own risk. Appearance: A man wearing dark clothing and a mask over his face. Name: Boy with a mask. (Vanitas) Amount: 70,000 Yen Wanted: Dead Paid By: The Inaba police officers. Claim Reward At: The Inaba police station. Reason: This man attacked the city by summoning some strange creatures to attack. The man is supposedly armed and dangerous. He can summon creatures from And is a possible threat. Approach with caution.